1. Technical Field
The present invention relates, in general, to a game support system and method, and, more particularly, to a game support system and method which can designate a part of a user's own game money as a participation money to allow the user to participate in an online game and can supplement the participation money when a certain amount of the designated participation money is spent.
2. Background Art
Recently, with the development of communication and network technology, various types of content provision service using the Internet, for example, chatting, communities, games, and shopping malls, have been provided. In the case of game provision service, among various types of content provision service, there is a tendency for the development speed and commercialization speed thereof to rapidly increase due to the increase in the number of customers.
In light of this tendency, many portal sites and online game service providers provide various types of “network online games” in which a user plays a game with other gamers in real time through a computer network. Examples of such network online games may include a Go-Stop game, a poker game, a racing game, a fighting game, a Sutda game, etc.
One of the problems with such network online games is that a user may lose all of his or her own game money even at his first trial in various situations such as where the other party gets a high score, the user's betting fails or the other party's betting succeeds, etc. in the games. In particular, it is easy for beginners to lose all of their game moneys quickly, lose their interest in a game provided by a current portal site or game site, and move to another portal site or game site, thereby decreasing the number of customers of the portal or game site(s).